That Summer
by itsmeLAURAAA
Summary: POST BD: Jacob and Renesmee can't stand the heat in La Push one day, so they must find a way to satisfy a need for cool... and eachother. Renesmee POV Let me know if you want some more.
1. Cliff

"I ain't gonna lie Ness. It's pretty damn hot out." Jake said with a swipe to his sweaty forehead.

"Agreed." I sighed groggily.

We were at Jake's house on the reservation, sweating out of our minds. This summer had been particularly hot in the Pacific Northwest, hottest on record. My parents and family fared well with the hot weather; their bodies were barely affected by the heat. The pack and I on the other hand, were scorching because of our high body temperature. Being _hot_ so to speak comes in handy usually in this rainy, cold environment that was our home. But not this summer. It sucked.

I pulled my curls up into ratty ponytail and fanned myself. Jake just stayed on the couch, trying not to move. The Blacks' lack of air conditioning was dreadful. The tiny house felt like an oven. I looked at Jake again. He was shirtless, and seriously sweating. His eyes were droopy from the heat, and he just sat there, being a lump on the old couch.

"That's it!" I declared, jumping up. That startled him a bit, though he barely moved.

"I can't take this damn heat anymore! I'm going to the beach." I said loudly, moving to the door. Jake just rolled his eyes. "Nessie, the beach is packed. Plus your skin will kinda attract attention." Jake nearly groaned. He had a point. As I had grown older and matured, my skin became more vampire than human. It glimmered in direct sunlight, but not the full-blown sparkle that the rest of my family had. I frowned at the thought and took my hand from the metal door handle. "Isn't there any other place we could go?" I asked him. He sat up slowly and his moist skin stuck to the fabric of the couch a little bit. "Well, there is one place. But it's a long walk, and I _really_ don't feel like phasing at the moment." Jake grumbled with a yawn.

"Oh come on Jake, don't be such a marshmallow. I'll race ya!" I tempted him. He sighed. "Fine. I'll just get a head start!" I bellowed as I ran for the door. I didn't give him a chance to think. He _had_ to follow me now. I ran for the woods, knowing exactly the place he was talking about. Another, shady little beach existed just north of First Beach, though no one except Jake, Quil and Embry ever went there. Good thing Quil went to First Beach with Claire today; and Embry had gone to visit some cousin in New York for the next week. So now Jake and I had the place all to ourselves. That is, _when_ he decided to follow. I heard the door slam again and then heavy, pounding footsteps follow. I picked up my pace, slipping into a steady, semi-vamp run. But Jake was fast too. I heard his clothes rip to shreds as he phased and ran for me, plowing toward the woods. I ran faster but then felt his wet nose bump the exposed skin of my back.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed playfully. Jacob ran right next to me and brushed my lightly with his tail. An invitation. I gracefully hopped up on his back without thought, burying my hands into his musty fur. He ran with ease, though his breathing was somewhat labored from the heat. We were racing though the woods now, and the cool shade of the tall trees was a small relief to the heat. I could hear the gentle waves of the ocean nearby, and the laughing, screaming and talking of the families on First Beach. We ran for another minute or so when we came through a break in the trees. We were at the edge of a low cliff, and Jake stopped just before the plunge. He looked back at me. I was still on his back. I saw his eyes glint with mischief. My eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged. He barked a laugh before jumping into the air, flinging me off his back and over the edge of the cliff. I screamed on the way down, though I wasn't actually scared. I landed in the calm ocean with a splash, and the cool water was pure heaven. I sighed and just leant back to float. While on my back, I looked to the top of the cliff to wait for Jake. I heard his heavy human breathing, then the little sounds of his putting his bathing suit on. He appeared at the tip and grinned down at me.

"I hate you." I said plainly. He grinned wider before hurling himself off the cliff with a exhilarated howl. He landed right next to me, his impact sending water all over my face. He came up shaking his head. I giggled.

"Ahh." Jake breathed, leaning back to float as well. "This water feels awesome"

"I know." I whispered back, just relaxing. We floated there, just listening to the soft waves around us. After about five minutes, I felt something odd touch my arm. I opened my eyes to see a neon pink lounger raft bobbing next to me. "Hey, Jake." I called.

"Yeah?" He answered sleepily.

"Check it out." I said.

Jake looked over and smiled. "Cool." He hooted, swimming over toward me. I climbed in and lied back.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Not at all, sir." I responded with a smile too. Jake clambered in next to me, sort of pushing me off the tiny raft.

"Hey!" I laughed, splashing him.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized, grabbing my arm and pulling me back on gently. I sprawled on his huge, warm body and he chuckled.

"Wait a sec." I stated as I held up one finger. My legs were around his waist, so I used his body to keep me balanced as I pulled my sopping wet bathing suit cover up over my head. The polyester fabric had been getting annoying in the water, so now I was just left with my little polka dot bikini. My rather _skimpy polka dot bikini…_

I threw the irritating piece of clothing into the water, not caring where it went. Now more comfortable, I bent down and lied on top of Jacob and I propped myself up on my elbows against his chest. I didn't look at him though. Because this was a lot of physical contact for us. And I didn't know how he felt about it.

"Where do ya think this random floatie came from?" I asked him, needing to create some small talk. I felt him shrug. "Must be one of the tourists." He told me. "Probably floated away without them realizing."

"Hm." I said simply, looking above his head and out into the waves. He moved his hands from his sides and lightly placed them on my lower back. I looked at him. He was looking at his hands.

"I don't think we'll give it back though." He whispered, drawing his eyes to my face now. I didn't look away. He took one of his hands of my back and removed a stray curl from my face, then, ever so gently stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes in delight.

"Your skin…" He mumbled, "I used to think it whole sparkle thing was weird… But now, on you… it's absolutely beautiful."

I opened my eyes to see him just looking at me, _marveling_.

"Beautiful…" He repeated, stroking my cheek again. I looked into his eyes and felt something I never had before. It was the most extreme sense of want, no, _need_ I had for this beautiful man in front of me. But how? He was my best friend? He had always been there. And at that moment I was positive he always would be.

"Renesmee…" He sighed, taking my face in both his hands now. I closed my eyes and be brought my face to his. My heart was racing and so was his. Our lips touched ever so lightly, then slowly, with more force. I sat up a bit to take his face with my hands, letting my love for him pour into his mind, making him know how I felt at this very moment. Our tongues touched the tiniest bit, making me go weak. Slowly, we both pulled away to just look at each other, almost uncomprehending. I didn't know this feelings, didn't understand, but that didn't mean I didn't like them.


	2. Tokens

"Hey, Ness." Jake called to me from a few feet away. I looked up from the tiny sandcastle I was making to smile at him. "Yeah?"

He grinned back. "Truth or Dare." He asked playfully. I rolled my eyes while I patted my crumbling sandcastle. "I am _so_ not playing this game with _you._" I answered with a laugh.

"Aw, come on!" Jacob whined, crawling closer to me. "Just pick."

I groaned then thought for a moment before stating, "Truth."

Jake leaned back on his hands to think. I waited, my little castle still crumbling from the awkward sand. I frowned. I grabbed some moister sand, attempting to still save it.

"Okay!" Jake announced with a quick clap.

"Oh lord." I sighed quietly, rolling my eyes again.

"What is your _deepest, darkest _secret?" He inquired deviously. I giggled.

"Why the hell would I tell _you_?" I retorted with an embarrassed smirk.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because, Because."

"Ugh!" I feel back onto the rough sand with a little thud, and just stared at the sky. "I don't think you would want to know." I whispered.

"Oh sure I do!" Jacob said enthusiastically as he crawled over to look down into my face. His expression then became puzzled. "Wait, how do even keep a secret when you have a mind-reading vampire as a father?" Jake demanded suspiciously. I laughed.

"You'd be surprised Jake, but there are ways." I responded, still looking up.

"Oh." He stated with a thoughtful look, then shook his head and grabbed my hand. "Pleeeeease tell me Ness?" He pleaded childishly. I sat up considered for a minute. I wondered if this would upset him. It might. He would probably think I was a monster. No, of course he wouldn't. This was Jacob. My best friend. And possibly something more. I loved him. I trusted him.

I looked down. His hand had never left mine.

"You smell good." I blurted, peeking up at him from behind my eyelashes. He laughed and pulled me a little bit closer to his side. "Well thank you, but what's the secret?" He coaxed. I groaned.

"That _is_ the secret." I said impatiently.

"Huh? I don't get it." Jake replied, cocking his head. I huffed.

"I mean, you smell _really_ good." I uttered, his expression not changing. "Like _amazingly_ good."

Realization hit his features suddenly and he laughed again. I smacked his arm.

"This isn't funny!" I squeaked.

"No, no, I know it's not. It's just the fact that _that_ is your secret. You could have told me I smell good to you. I would have let you take a chomp any day, Nessie." Jacob finished, grabbing my hips and pulling us to the ground, me on his chest. I remained silent.

"Isn't that a little odd though? Considering the rest of your family finds my scent disgusting?" Jake inquired with a stroke to my hair. I shrugged.

"I guess." I answered honestly. "I have no clue why you're blood smells so good to me. The appeal just started like, a few months ago. It's weird." I said nonchalantly. Though this conversation was far from nonchalant. Jacob did smell _really_ good right now, but not in a burning way that usual thirst is. It was just kind of delicious, alluring. I just wanted to drink him in. No pun intended.

I closed my eyes and stayed on his warm chest. Just listening to the ocean, our heartbeats.

His hands traced patterns on my back, and he spoke again.

"Do you think I might smell good because of our relationship?" He asked

"Huh?" I replied idiotically, confused.

"You know, like our feelings are starting to change for each other. Maybe… ah, I don't know." He laughed. So did I. "I had no idea where I was going with that. Or, maybe that's just my feelings." He continued. I turned to look at his face.

"Just _your_ feelings? You don't think my feelings are changing as well? Did you take that kiss as just a friendly token of a platonic relationship?" I teased. He laughed again.

"Nah, I guess not." He agreed. "Though if it was, I sure would like another one of those platonic tokens." I giggled in response.

"Maybe if you say please." I pressed.

"Please may I have another token of platonicity?"

"Ha. I don't believe 'platonicity' is a word, Jacob Black."

"That's what you get for dropping out of high school."

"Moron." I mumbled before he silenced me by pressing his lips softly to mine. This kiss was just as sweet as the first. But I wanted more. I got up on my knees and grabbed his hair almost roughly. He gasped as I tightly pulled myself to his body, still needing more. He gently pushed my face away quickly. I frowned.

"We should get you home." He stated blankly.

"Why now?" I asked, "I was actually quite enjoying that."

He looked at me thoughtfully before saying, "Because you're not _just mine_ right now."

* * *

**Review please! i hardly ever ask that. So please. And since i know someone might ask, No. I don't believe I am capable of writing a lemon.**


	3. Big Girl

I felt profound and tired as I ran home with Jake at my side. His heavy paws thudded on the earth next to me, causing it to shake. What had be meant by 'You're not _just mine_ right now?' Of course I was his. I was all his. I had _always_ been his. Who else's would I be? I dared to sneak a peek at the russet wolf running a few feet away. He continued to look straight ahead, his gaze intent on the ground ahead of him. His expression seemed strained, as if he was deep in thought. What could he possibly be thinking about? This was one of those times I wished I had my father's ability to read minds. It would be so convenient. Jake then turned his head to look at me for a brief moment, and when he did his strained expression went away, replaced by a serene, loving one. I wanted to smile, but instead I averted my gaze from his. I really wanted to know what he had meant earlier. I needed to tell him I _was _all his, my heart had never belonged to anyone else. Well, except to my family of course. A father is every girl's first love…

Realization hit me then. Oh! Jake knew that my family was important to me, and _extremely _overprotective. He also knew that if he and I went "too far" my father would not hesitate to take his head off. That thought alone made me a bit angry. How unfair, but how true. I wasn't little girl. I could do whatever I wanted, and my parents had no right to stop me.

With that, I skidded suddenly to a halt. Jake stopped a few yards ahead of me, turned around and cocked his head.

"Phase. Now." I nearly commanded. Jake shook his head slightly, and then nodded ahead, motioning for us to get going.

"No. Just listen to me for a sec. Go behind that tree and phase. Or just phase right now and stay naked. I could care less." Lie.

Jacob sighed and galloped a few feet away toward a huge spruce. The sun would set in about fifteen minutes, and my parents wanted me home before then. I mean what the hell? What was I going to do? Get lost in the dark?

Human Jake reappeared in his old shorts.

"Come on, Ness, your Dad is gonna get really mad if you're not home before dark." Jake said woodenly. I sighed.

"I figured out what you meant earlier. About me not being yours?" I informed him. His expression stayed the same.

"My family has nothing to do with us Jake," I continued, walking up to him and looking right into his dark eyes. "This is between you and me, no one else." I wrapped my arms around his body and leaned my head against his chest. He enveloped me in his warm arms. I was in heaven. "Really. You and me." I sighed. He kissed my hair.

"I wish you were right. But it has_ everything_ to do with them. They love you so much. They know you were always going to end up with me, but that doesn't mean they don't still want you to be their little girl." He whispered.

"But I'm not a little girl." I retorted, "I'm a big girl. And I have big girl needs."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess you're right about that part."

"I know I am."

"Here then." He murmured.

He bent down and gingerly took my face in his hands. He touched his lips to mine and I felt my knees go weak. Kissing him would never get old. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself tightly to his body. He didn't stop kissing me this time. In fact, his lips became fiercer on mine and he gripped himself to me roughly. I didn't mind. I lifted myself up on my tiptoes to press my lips even harder to his. This still wasn't good enough. Jake sensed that too. He lifted me up swiftly and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His warm hands made their way down my back. I gasped for air and pulled my lips away, though his remained on my throat. We stood in silence for a moment just trying to slow our breathing. Woah. What a rush that was. My stomach was all butterflies and knots. I sighed and looked up to see him staring at my face. His gaze was loving, but somehow confused. I leaned my forehead against his and he kissed my softly once more.

I pressed my hand to his cheek and we both closed our eyes. "I love you, Jacob Black." I whispered mentally. He chuckled.

"God Ness, I love you so much." He whispered back. I was suddenly very tired. This had been a long day. Emotionally exhausting. I dropped my hand from his face but kept my eyes closed. He got the idea.

"Shall I carry you home?" He breathed in my ear.

"Please?" I mumbled.

He shifted me in his arms so I was leaning against his chest.

"I love you." He said again.

"Same." I sighed.

He laughed. The last thing I felt was warm lips against the skin of my forehead, before drifting off.

* * *

**Reveiw and such. I'm really glad i'm getting all this positive feedback. It makes me happy. And i'm really sorry if my romantic stuff is utterly cheesy. I basing all this off of novels i've read, because i have no idea what being in love feels like. I hope i got it right. **


	4. Company

***been a LONG time I know. So glad you all enjoy my writing. I've just been super busy with Fiddler on the Roof, and focusing on writing my novel. OMG! If you want an excerpt just let me know! I would be sooo excited to send it to you! Oh, and please review. I own nothing except Illyana. wait who?! reeeeeeeead.... ;)  
**

**-Laura.  
**

I woke with a groan that morning. Only because I found that Jacob was not lying next to me as he was in my dream. I had then showered and gotten dressed sluggishly, dreading seeing my parents. Hoping to God that my father hadn't given Jake a hard time about getting me home late. Not to mention my subconscious thoughts along with his were probably swarming around the events of the day. Which involved some things my parents might not approve of. And the worst part, Jake wouldn't be around till late today, he had to patrol until sunset. The pack had caught an unusual scent just of the beach, and they wanted to be positive whoever came through didn't pose as any threat. My family had been notified immediately of course, and was told to be on the look out.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room, expecting to see either my mother or father, eyes holding mild disapproval concerning the events of yesterday's "play date" with Jacob. But as I entered the room, I was surprised to see they weren't there. I looked around, and spotted a little note with my name on it on the tiny coffee table. I sped over and read it.

_At the house. Come over as soon as you're up. _

_Mom. _

Okay then. I'm up, so might as well go over to the house. I then proceeded for the door, but then turned around and ran quickly back to my room to pick up my cell. I clicked the end button, and saw I had no new messages. No new messages from Jake. I sighed then ran outside. It took me about ten minutes to run from my house to the main house, mainly because I was taking my sweet time. I really didn't want to know why my parents had left so early without even bothering to wait for me to wake up. Maybe they had gone to tell everyone else what a bad girl I had been yesterday. Or maybe, telling everyone I had had my first kiss. Oh God, I really hoped it wasn't that. I would most likely die. When I came to the back door of the beautiful mansion of the Cullen home, I held my breath as I walked through the door. All I heard was quiet murmuring, murmuring that abruptly ceased as soon as I came in. O-kay…

I went into the living room to see my mother, father, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all sitting on the pure white sofas. Staring at me. Oh my god. I was right they were talking about me. Right? Their gazes were not disapproving though. In fact, they were just a little awkward and somehow friendly. I finally exhaled and smiled.

"Hello, people." I said breathily.

That's when I heard it. It sounded like many birds all taking flight, a sound that I could only recognize as my own heartbeat. But, there were others. I looked to my left toward the staircase. I had seen him before, tall, dark-skinned with black hair that was a little longer then Jake's. Nahuel. At his side was a little pale girl with platinum blond hair. She had icy eyes so blue they were almost white. She was not in the least bit familiar. But she had an odd heartbeat as well.

"Nahuel." I addressed him with a smile. I hadn't seen him since that one day six years ago. I was only a child then, but his face had remained unchanged.

"Renesmee." He said back, smiling warmly too.

"Wow. It's been a while. What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, eyeing the strange but beautiful blond beside him. She stared back.

My father stood up and came over to me. "He came for a visit. He called from La Serena with the number Alice gave him a while back. Wanted to see how you were doing." Daddy said lightly.

" Yeah, and it seems you are doing quite well Renesmee. Beautiful as ever." Nahuel proclaimed. I felt my smile tighten uncomfortably.

"So, who's your friend?" I questioned, my eyes moving back to the blond.

"Oh, not friend really. This is Illyana, another one of my half sisters. Though you would never see the family resemblance." Nauhel chuckled, "Her mother was Russian who moved to Argentina five years ago. That's when Joham found her. And of course you could figure out the rest." Nahuel explained, his smile fading. I saw Illyana blink quickly a few times at the mention of her mother. Nahuel elbowed her. Illyana looked up, eyes wide and then back at her feet before mumbling a quiet hello.

"Hi." I responded hollowly.

Esme perked up somewhere in the middle of this.

"How long will you be staying Nahuel sweetheart?" She asked sweetly with anticipation. If there was anything Esme loved more than being a mother, it was being an exquisite host.

"We hadn't really thought about it. We're in no rush to get home really." Said Nahuel with a shrug.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll just go get your rooms ready." Esme insisted before speeding up the stairs.

I wandered out of the room while the rest of the family began talking with Nahuel. Illyana remained silent.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed the red end button again. I had one new message. From Jake! I flipped open my phone eagerly. It read:

_Hey, miss u. Dont worry. Be at ur house after dark. Luv u. _

I smiled before texting back.

_Cant wait. Oh, and btw, we have company_.


	5. More

I slowly lifted my fork to my mouth and took a bite of my omelet. I tried not to stare across the table at Illyana, who was picking at her food slower than I was. I wonder if she really _didn't_ like human food, maybe she had only accepted the meal to be polite, or maybe because Nahuel told her to. Though, he did claim that Illyana would enjoy anything we put on her plate, she didn't seem too excited about what she was ingesting.

The table was awkwardly silent with just the petite blond and me sitting there. Nahuel and the rest of my family had gone out onto the porch for some small talk, and it was just me and Illyana inside. I had tried focusing on their words outside to fill the silence, but I had grown bored some time ago.

I looked down at my plate, which was now empty. My hair fell over my shoulder, and my bangs fell into my eyes a bit; but I could still feel her icy blue eyes watching me. I wonder why she was so strange to me. She was probably more like me than anyone else on the planet. Yet, she gave me this weird feeling of guilt whenever I was around her. And I, being the social butterfly that I am, could not think of one thing to say to her! I felt like a terrible host just sitting here in silence.

"You're lucky, you know."

My head snapped up immediately at the sound of her voice. The statement was so sudden I didn't even comprehend what she said.

"Huh?" I inquired idiotically.

Her eyes stayed down and guarded, focused on the flood she was picking at with her fork.

"I mean, having a family who loves you. A father, a- _mother_." Her voice was somber, with a slight trace of a Russian accent. If she had been in South America her whole life, I wonder how that had come about. I didn't bother to ask. Instead I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Don't be silly. I'm sure Nahuel loves you." I insisted earnestly.

Illyana shook her head rapidly, her blond hair whipped from side to side.

"No, no, no." She responded with her eyes shut. "He sees me as an annoyance, a pest.

_Nol neemahniyah_!"

I didn't know what to say. I felt bad for the poor thing; randomly confessing her feelings to me with no real idea why.

Nahuel and Daddy came into the room then, and I watched as Nahuel looked from me to Illyana and back again. They must have heard us begin to talk. A lighthearted smile brightened Nahuel's features and he chuckled.

"Yana, are you bothering Renesmee?" He asked with a grin.

Illyana said nothing.

"Well Daddy, Nahuel, I'm quite spent, and Jake is coming over in a few minutes, so I'm going to head home okay?" I stated as I got up from my chair and made my way to the back door.

"Aright." Daddy said worriedly after me,

"Ah, Goodnight Renesmee." Nahuel called.

I walked out of the backyard and hopped lightly over the stones to cross the river. As soon as I got to the other side, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I whipped it out and flipped it open. A message from Jake. I couldn't help but smile.

_Hey, I'm at your house but you're not here. _ It read.

I sighed and texted a quick _Be right there. 3 _

I ran through the forest at top speed toward my house. I couldn't wait to see Jake. It had been only under twenty-four hours since I had seen him, but butterflies were still apparent in my stomach.

I ran into the lighted house without hesitation to find the TV on and a crunching noise coming from behind the couch.

"I hear you." A husky voice stated. My heart squeezed.

I growled playfully and ran directly for the couch. I jumped over the edge and landed directly on Jake's body.

The bag of chips he was eating were crushed underneath my legs. I laughed.

"Oh no you DID NOT!" He roared, rolling us off the couch and onto the floor. I screamed and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Oh you're not going anywhere Nessie!" he growled as I began to laugh.

Jake pinned me to the ground and put both my arms over my head using one hand. I giggled.

"Now, what do you say for killing my poor chips, Renesmee?" He whispered breathily in my ear. I shivered.

"Sorry sir." I gulped, trying to hold back my smile.

"That's more like it." Jacob whispered. I looked up into his eyes and swear my heart melted. Playing aside now, he stroked my cheek and tenderly pressed his warm lips to mine. I wanted to grip him better, but my hands were still pinned above my head. His lips left mine momentarily, and was about to protest when I felt him at my neck. I sighed. His lips trailed down further to my collarbone, my throat, my chest. My heart wasn't pounding as I thought it would be, it was relatively calm, and feeling him felt amazing.

"Jacob…" I breathed. He set my hands free and I twisted my fingers in his hair. His lips moved back up to my face and met with mine. I couldn't think. His touch was so sweet. Our lips moved perfectly together and my heart picked up speed. I moved my hands down his body to the hem of his blue cotton tee shirt. Quickly, I pulled in up and he let me take it over his head and arms in one swift swipe. I gasped when his lips were back on mine urgently, more fiercely this time. I felt his sculpted body gingerly with my hands, while his were not in my tangled hair. He tested my mouth with his tongue, and I allowed him to without any uncertainty. My need for him was growing stronger and stronger by the minute, and my body wasn't used to it. But I wanted him. Bad.

My hands went for the button on his shorts, and I felt him freeze.

"Ness." He sighed, getting rolling off of me and grabbing his shirt.

I sat up and leaned back on my elbows.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I demanded.

He gave me a wary expression; as if the answer was completely obvious.

"Jake! We've gone through this! I'm not a child! And it's not like there's any chance of you hurting me! We're pretty much equal. I mean, unless _you're _scared of _me _hurting _you_… You know I'll take it as easy as I-" I babbled irritably.

"Its not _you_ I'm scared of, Ness." He sighed, putting his shirt back on. It took me a minute.

"Oh come on. You've got to be kidding! You think I'd ever let my family get involved? Ha!" I laughed angrily.

"How could you _not_ realize how protective they are Renesmee?" Jacob fumed.

"Of course I know they're protective! It's just that one of these days, fighting me on this is going to get old!" I groaned as I put my head in his lap. He looked down at me and smiled the tiniest bit.

"You know I'm gonna get in your pants sometime in the near future. Even if I have to rape you." I claimed as lightheartedly as I could.

With that, Jacob keeled over in fits of laughter.

* * *

**Okay, If some of you are wondering where the hell this Russian thing is coming from; "I'll tell you... I don't know. But it's a tradition!" **

**Yeahhh, but in all seriousness, I am playing a Russian in a production of Fiddler on the Roof. **

**I am also a man, so they might even give me a sexy beard. (check out my latest YouTube video to see me ranting about that) **

**So to tell you the truth I just have Russian on the mind! I don't usually make up characters in fanfics cuz truly, it isn't my story to really change, but I couldn't resit.**

** REVIEWMOTHA FUKKASS! Just kidding... *content sigh* **


End file.
